FNAF: The First Week
by NinjaPirateForm
Summary: It's Mike Schmidt's first week at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike is expecting to be all alone, but to his surprise he has an ally. Foxy the Pirate. Will Mike and Foxy be able to fight off Freddy and his friends or will Mike end up like all the other guards? [COMPLETE]
1. The First Night

**A/N**

**Hey all you Five Nights at Freddy's fans. I just want to thank you now for clicking on my story. (It means alot) Well anyway this is not my first story, but however it is my first FNaF story. I removed my first story because it was very bad and I really didn't like it. I would also like to thank iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 for inspiring me to write this. So go check his stories out. He is a very good writer so if you enjoy my stories, you will certainly enjoy his. Well, I hope you enjoy this story if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks see ya later. **

Mike walked through the doors of his new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He walked around looking for someone. "Hello?" he yelled. But there was no answer. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you the new Night Guard?" asked the man.

"Yes," repiled Mike.

"Well then," the man said, "I'm Mr. Fazbear the owner. You must be Mike."

"Yes I am," Mike said back, "Nice to meet you."

Mr. Fazbear showed Mike around and what he would be doing. They both continued to chat for a few more minutes. Then Mr. Fazbear looked at the time.

"Oh, Goodness me look at the time. I must be going now." he said.

"But Mr. Fazbear I still have one more questi-...!" But Mike was cut off.

"I know what your going to ask me and yes this place does get a little weird at night." said Mr. Fazbear, "But there is nothing to worry about. You'll do fine with _him_ here."

"But sir!" Mike said worried.

"Say no more. Now I really must be going." said Mr. Fazbear.

With that he tipped his hat and walked out the door to his car. Mike sighed as he looked at the ground. Then he looked at his watch. It was 11:50. "Great," Mike said to himself. I bet I'll really enjoy this stupid job." As he walked down the hall to the office. He looked in the office. There was a chiar, a desk, and a tablet with a little note that said "Read Me" attached to it. Mike read the note telling him how to work the cameras and that there was a limited amount of power. Mike took at drink of water. Then his phone rang. The ring of the phone scared him and he spilled his water. The water was everywhere. He ignored it and picked up his phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Hi daddy!" said a little girl

"Bella?" said Mike, "What are you doing up past your bedtime?"

"Oh, ummmm nothing!" she giggled.

"She wanted to wish you goodluck on your first night." Interupted an older female voice. It was Mike's Wife.

"Oh," said Mike, "I see."

Mike and his wife and daughter talked for awhile.

"Well then," Mike said, " Goodnight to you both."

"Goodluck daddy!" said Bella.

But before Mike could even respond he heard a voice say. "You're gonna need it." Mike looked off to his left to see a fox leaning in the doorway. Mikes eyes widened.

"Ummm well ... I need to go so uhh...I'll see you tomorrow." said Mike.

Mike shut off the phone before his wife or his daughter could answer. Mike scared to death and afraid to make any sudden movements slowly reached for the bat they kept in the office.

"What are you gonna do with that bat now lad?" asked the fox. "Kill me?"Listen, I'm not here to stuff you into a suit. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen to you."

Mike reluctantly lowered the bat. Eyeing the fox. "So, who are you?" Mike asked.

"I be Foxy the Pirate! Sailor of the Seven Seas." Foxy announced."

"So...Your not going to try and stuff me in a suit?" Mike responded.

"No," Foxy said, "I be friendly. Unlike the others, so don't worry lad."

"Ok, said Mike, setting the bat on the desk. Mike walked over and sat down in his chair.

"So, then," Foxy said, "What be ye name lad?"

"It's Mike," responded Mike, "So Foxy what are you here to do again?"

"Well lad, thats a good question. I'm here to make sure you don't die," said Foxy.

"But, why?" asked Mike.

"Lad," said Foxy, "Have ye ever heard of the Bite of 87'?"

"No," responded Mike, "What happend in 87'?"

"Well, years ago the pizzeria was much more popular. Kids came with their parents from all over to see us perform," said Foxy, "Then one day a little boy came up to me and spilled his juice all over me. I tried to stop myself, but I ended up bitting his forehead off."

Mike looked at Foxy. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"After that they closed my stage," contined Foxy, "I felt guilty for what I had done and since then I've helped the night guards. Year after year up until you. And I plan on doing this until I turn to scrap."

Foxy and Mike were thinking then, Foxy's ears perked up. He listened for a moment. He let out a low growl.

"They're awake," he said quietly, "I best be returning to me cove. They don't like me much and some advice: Try not to make much noise and don't close the doors unless you need to."

"Wait...What?" Mike said alarmed.

"You heard me!" said Foxy, "Now I best be going."

Foxy peered down the hall to make sure the coast was clear then sprinted faster than the wind back to Pirate Cove. Mike picked up the tablet. He began to go through the cameras. Then he saw something that made him stop. Bonnie was gone. Mike panicked going through the camera quickly then he couldn't find Bonnie. Then he heard footsteps to his left. Bonnie was in the door way. Mike quickly shut the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled, "Why did I get this job!"

He picked the tablet up and looked to find Chica wasn't on stage. Mike began to panic again. Then he heard footsteps to his right. He pressed the door light. Nothing was there. He looked at the cameras again and Bonnie had gone back to the Dining Hall. Mike opened the left door. He had assumed Chica was in the kitched because of all the banging and clanging of pots and pans. He went to check on Bonnie. Bonnie had not moved, but suddenly the cameras when to static. He heard quick footfalls from both sides. He hit the left light nothing. When he hit the right light Chica was looking at him through the window. He slammed the door button. The he heard the words "It's me" from behind him. Mike turned around to see Bonnie towering before him. Bonnie reached to grab Mike, but was pulled back by Foxy. Foxy threw him into a wall then began to punch him in the face.

"Foxy!" Bonnie yelled, "Why do you help the endoskeleton! He cannot be out of costume. Its the rules!"

"Because, yelled Foxy, "He's not an endoskeleton! He's human like all the kids and parents that you perform for every day!"

"You're crazy," Yelled Bonnie, as he threw Foxy off him.

Bonnie began to walk towards Mike who was hold the bat swinging it from side to side. Then Bonnie let out a cry of deep pain. Foxy had sunk his hook into Bonnie's shoulder. Foxy then pulled upwards ripping Bonnie's arm off. Then Foxy picked up Bonnie and threw him down the hall. Then threw Bonnie's arm.

"Now leave!" yelled Foxy.

Chica ran up beside Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" she cried, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Bonnie responded.

"What did you do to him!" she yelled.

"I ripped his bloody arm off and I can do it again if you don't leave now!" Foxy shouted.

"We'll get you tomorrow," said Chica.

Chica stood up and looked at Mike and Foxy. Then she helped up Bonnie. They both walked away to the stage out of sight.

"Well that was interseting," said Mike.

"Ye could say that again," replied Foxy.

Mike looked at his watch it was almost six. Foxy and Mike walked back into the office. Foxy and Mike talked for a few minutes about what that was all about. Foxy told Mike that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica think every night guard is a endoskeleton and that they will not stop until they shove you inside of a suit. Foxy also told Mike that he would be helping him durning his nights to try to stay alive. Then they both heard the sound of keys jingling. They both looked at each other. Foxy went to go back to Pirate Cove, but stopped.

"See you tonight," he said.

"Same to you," Mike replied.

Then Foxy dashed back to his cove. Mike was collecting his stuff when Mr. Fazbear walked in.

"So," he asked, "How was your first day or should I say night?"

"Mr. Fazbear," Mike said, "Lets just say it was very interesting."

**Well there it is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to review and tell me if you want a part two. Oh, and don't forget to check out iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3. He's a amazing author. Well thats all. Later**


	2. An Early Night Surpirse

**A/N**

**Hey everybody. Well here's chapter 2. Sorry if this is kind of like the first night. Also, you may have noiced that some of the dialog is messed up. Well the story removed " " it thought it was a misspell. At the begining and end thats Mr. Fazbear talking to Mike as you may have guessed. So sorry if you were confused. Well thats all I have to say. See ye later and enjoy! **

[ Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 11:45 p.m.]

It was raining and Mike drove up to the pizzeria. He got out of his car and saw some of the employees talking. Mike said "Hello" to them then when inside. As he walked in he shoved something in his pocket. Mr. Fazbear was talking to one of the managers. He noiced Mike and walked over to greet him.

"Mike glad to see you back for your second say," said Mr. Fazbear, "Most of the guards don't come back after their first night. I wonder why."

"Yeah, I wonder why," replied Mike.

They both laughed at Mike's remark.

"Well, good luck on your second night." said Mr. Fazbear, "I'll be going now. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

"I probably will," responded Mike.

"Well good," said Mr. Fazbear, "I must go now. See you tomorrow."

Mike waved then walked to the office. Almost immediately as he sat down Foxy walked in.

"Hello lad," said Foxy, "I see ye back."

"Yes, I'm back," Mike responded.

"Well ye better be ready," said Foxy, "Because tonights gonna be worse, much worse.

"Well thats just great!" Mike said sarcastically.

Foxy looked at him with a blank stare.

"No I be serious," he said, "Tonights gonna be much harder for ye."

Foxy then heard noises behind him. He turned around only to be punched in the face by Bonnie.

Foxy flew back into the wall. Mike grabbed the bat and hit Bonnie in the face. Bonnie flew back a few feet. Then Foxy jumped on him tearing his suit with his hook and punching him in the face. Suddenly Mike was picked up by the shirt by chica. He hit her in the knee with his bat. She dropped him then Mike hit her in the beak cracking it. Her eyes she blinked and her eye turned completely back with white dots in the middle. She picked up Mike and slammed him into a wall. Then punched him in the face breaking this nose. She was about to punch him again, but was tackled by Foxy. He stopped on the knee Mike had hit with the bat. They all heard a crunching sound as the metal skeleton broke. Chica cried out in pain. Then Foxy also let out a cry if pain Bonnie shoved a metal pipe through Foxy's leg. Foxy turned around a hit Bonnie across the face with his hook. Tearing the suit. Then they all saw flash of lightning and the power went out.

"Mike quick follow me!" Foxy yelled.

Foxy shoved Bonnie aside and they both sprinted out of the room.

"Quick," Foxy said, "To Pirate Cove."

Mike and Foxy ran through the curtin of Pirate Cove. They both stopped to rest.

"Quick on to my ship," Foxy said quietly. They both climbed up on to the ship.

[Freddy's POV]

I opened my eyes because I couldn't sleep with Bonnie and Chica trying the catch the endoskeleton. So I walked off stage to go see what they were doing. I heard talking and yelling coming from the one of the hall ways. I got closer the sounds were coming from the office. I walked in to find Bonnie and Chica sitting down covered in tears.

"What happend?" I asked.

"As usual Foxy is helping the night guard," said Bonnie, "Foxy broke Chica's leg and the night guard cracked her beak with a bat. Then he shoved a pipe through my leg. I don't know if I can walk very good. The same goes for Chica.

I walked over and pulled the pipe out of Bonnie's leg and helped him up.

"Thanks," said Bonnie.

"Thanks you guys," said Chica.

"No prob," replied Bonnie.

"Freddy help me get Chica into the parts and storage room, said Bonnie

"Will do," I replied.

Me and Bonnie both helped Chica up. We went back to fix Chica's leg. It was badly damaged and would not be an easy fix.

[Mike and Foxy]

"So this is your home?" Mike asked.

"Yes, it has everything I need lad," replied Foxy, "This is were I used to perform for the kids. They loved me. This one young lad was me #1 fan. He always came up to me after the show. I can't remember his name because I don't want to."

"Why don't you want to remember his name?" asked Mike.

"Because he was the one I bit back in 87'," said Foxy, "He was the one who spilled his juice on me. I don't know why, but I bit him."

"It seems to me you have a harsh past," said Mike.

"Yes I do," said Foxy."

Mike looked at his watch it was 4:45. He sighed. He was hoping it would almost be six, but he still had over an hour to go.

"Should I go back to the office yet?" asked Mike, "You seem to know what to do."

"Stay here I'll go check," said Foxy.

Foxy looked around. There were talking and noises coming from the parts room. He tip-toed down the hall quickly, but silently. He looked into the office nothing, but shreds of Bonnie's suit were there. Then Foxy heard Freddy coming close. He jumped back out into the hall and peeked around the door. Freddy was looking around for his hat he left in the office. Freddy noiced brown-red fur near the door. He looked for a moment. Then said, "Foxy I know your there. Just come out now." Foxy knew he had been found so he walked into full veiw.

"Foxy why do you help the endoskeleton?" asked Freddy, "You know the rules."

"Because that endoskeleon is human."said Foxy "We see them almost every day of our lives. He is like Mr. Fazbear!"

"Foxy don't you think thats a little crazy?" said Freddy, "You sit in that dark room all day every day and dont do anything. You almost never talk to anyone besides yourself."

"I know I'm right and if ye don't believe me I'm fine with that," said Foxy, "Now I'm gonna go so unless ye have more shit ta say that will waste my time I'll gladly listen, but if ye don't I'll be going."

Then Foxy turned around and walked out of the office.

Mike was getting worried. He had been alone for almost 15 minutes. He wanted to go look for Foxy, but was to scared for this life to go alone. So he just sat there. Mike heard something fall behind him. He looked around. "Hello? Anyone there?" he wispered. Mike held the bat ready to swing. When Foxy came back through the curtain.

"Well?" Mike asked.

"No, not yet." said Foxy, "Me and Freddy were talking. I was trying to convince he that ye be a real human, but he wouldn't listen."

"Well its almost 5:30 now so it won't be two long." said Mike.

"Yeah," said Foxy.

"Hey, Foxy?" said Mike.

"Yeah?" repiled Foxy.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving my life last night and tonight." said Mike, "You're a true friend. I'm not sure how to repay you."

"Thanks, but you don't need to repay me," said Foxy.

"Really?" said Mike.

"Yes. My payment is the guilt lifted off my shoulders," said Foxy.

They continued talking for till 6:00. They stopped when they heard the sound of key jingling.

"Well, I gotta go," said Mike, "But I'll see you tonight."

"Same to you," said Foxy.

Mike walked out of Pirate Cove. Then went to the office to collect his stuff. He walked over to Mr. Fazbear to say bye.

"So, Mikey how was your your second night?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Well, lets just say I made a new friend," Mike said.

Mr. Fazbear just smiled.

**A/N**

**Well there you go chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and remember if you have any ideas just PM me or post in the reviews. I'll try to respond ASAP and don't be shy. I love talking to people. Well thats all. See ye all laters. Bye! :3**


	3. A Golden Friend Returns

A/N

**Hey, whats up everyone. Wow, thanks for all the feedback on the story. This series is actually almost over. I was going to have one chapter for each night in the game. So I was originaly going to only post 5 or 6 chapters. I could certainly make a sequel to this if enough people want me to. Well thank you all. Now here's chapter 3 I hope you enjoy. See ya later. Bye! :3**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 11:45 am]

Mike got out of his car. He walked up to the door, but when he tryed to open the doors they were locked. He noticed a note taped to the left door. The note read: Hey Mike if your here glad to see you're back for another night. I'm telling you we will be closed tomorrow, but I ask that you still come in. You will get your regular pay check of $120.00 plus a $15.00 bonus for working tomorrow. Also, I'm working on a new project so you won't be alone tomorrow. There will be maintenance workers cleaning and working on the project. There's a key under the door mat so you can get in. Well that's all. See you tomorrow. - Mr. Fazbear

"Hmm a new project?" Mike thought to himself as he picked up the key. He opened the door and walked in. He was walking to the office then a golden version of Freddy quickly appeared in front of him then disappeared. "What the hell?" Mike said to himself, "What was that?" Mike ignored it and kept walked then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, to find nothing was there. "Ok, what the fuck is going on here?" he said loudly. Mike pulled out his giant flashlight. He was ready to defend himself. Then the golden version of Freddy appeared again. Only right in his face. Mike swung the flashlight but didn't hit anything, but air. Nothing was there again. "What?!" he thought to himself.

"Ok who are you and what do you want!" Mike yelled.

Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Mike" said golden version of Freddy, My name is Golden Freddy.

"Um...H-Hello?" Mike said nervously.

"Don't be afraid," Golden Freddy, "I'm friendly like Foxy."

"So your not gonna shove me in a suit?" said Mike.

"No," he replied, "I know your human. Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Ok," Mike said uneasy.

Just then Foxy came looking for Mike.

"Hey Mik-...wait Golden?!" said Foxy surprised, "Ye died. How...How are ye alive!?"

"Foxy my old pal. That's something I don't even know yet," said Golden Freddy.

"Wait Foxy you know Golden Freddy?" asked Mike

"Yes, he was here a long time ago," said Foxy.

"Well Golden how are you alive?" asked Foxy.

"I don't know," said Golden. One minute I was dead then suddenly I was awake. Alive again. I could feel move and see. I'm not sure what happened."

They all continued talking. Then heard noises behind them. In the shadows they saw Chica creeping around the building. They all looked at each other then waited for Chica to pass. Then they all went to Pirate Cove. They walked out into the dining hall to see Freddy and Bonnie talking by Pirate Cove.

"We need to get in there," whispered Foxy.

"And I know how we can," Mike whispered back.

"Golden you can teleport right?" asked Mike.

"Yes, I can," he responded, "Why?"

"You'll see. Now here's the plan," Mike said.

Golden teleport by the bathrooms and make some noise. Then while Freddy and Bonnie are distracted me and Foxy can sneak past.

"But what if Chica comes?" asked Foxy. "She'll see us."

"Not if we move quickly." said Mike. "Now lets go!"

Golden teleported into the bathrooms. He slammed one of the stall doors shut. Bonnie and Freddy both looked towards the bathrooms. Bonnie walked over toward them, but Freddy stayed.

"Damnit," Mike said.

Golden noticed Freddy wasn't moving so he teleported to behind the stage and stomped on the ground. Freddy turned to see what had made the thumping sound. As soon as Freddy turned his back Foxy and Mike dashed for Pirate Cove. Then Golden teleported into Pirate Cove.

"Ok, good were all here," said Mike

"That was a good plan back there Mike," said Foxy.

"Yeah good idea having me distract Freddy and Bonnie so you and Foxy could get past.

"It was nothing really," Mike said.

They all stayed in Pirate Cove for a while. Golden told Mike about the pizzeria's past. They talked on and on. Then they heard someone coming.

"Quick hide!" Foxy said.

Mike jumped into a chest on the pirate ship and Golden disappeared into thin air. Then Chica walked in.

"Hey, Foxy," Chica said.

"Hey there lass," Foxy said. Trying to not act suspicious.

"Foxy why don't you just help us get the endoskeleton back in the suit," she said.

"Because its not ta endoskeleton," Foxy said, "It's a real human. Like all the children ye perform for ever bloody damn day!"

"That's just one of your stupid things you say. Anyway I don't care you'll help us after this," Chica said.

"After what?" Foxy said. Letting out a low growl.

Foxy was looking at Chica. Then she jumped at him and started kissing him. Foxy was stunned. He was trying to get Chica off, but her grip was tight.

"Chica get off!" Foxy yelled.

Then Bonnie and Freddy came in the Cove.

"Chica!" Freddy said. "What are you doing?"

Bonnie looked at Chica sadly. His ears drooping down a little. He had always liked Chica a lot and now she was kissing Foxy. He was suddenly depressed.

"Chica get off him!" Freddy yelled.

But Chica just kept on kissing Foxy.

Foxy was struggling to get free He was able to yell out two words.

"Help...Me!" Foxy yelled.

Bonnie and Freddy when over and pulled Chica off. It took a while though her grip was like stronger than steel.

"Chica!" yelled Foxy, "What ta fuck were ye doing?!"

"Chica," explain yourself," Freddy said, "Now."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Chica said. "I've just always liked you Foxy. I just wanted to do that at least one time."

"Lass, Foxy said, "I like ye as a friend, but I don't like ye to the point I'd want ta be with ye. I'm sorry lass."

"I'm sorry too," Chica said. Looking a little heartbroken.

Chica had some tears forming in her eyes. Then she walked away through the curtain toward the stage. Bonnie was sad for his friend, but somewhat happy. Bonnie when after Chica to comfort her. Freddy watched Bonnie walk away. Then he turned to walk away. Foxy waited until Freddy was gone.

"Come on out," he said.

Golden reappeared and Mike climbed out of the chest. Mike and Golden both a looks on their faces. They were

"Oh, Foxy gettin' it on with the ladies," Golden taunted."

"Yeah," Mike said.

"Guys really?" Foxy said, "I don't even like her that much. Anyways she jumped on me."

"But you still enjoyed it," said Mike.

"NO!" Foxy yelled. Blushing a little, "I don't even like her," he said again."

"Oh, Foxy likes her," Mike said.

"I DON'T!" Foxy yelled.

Mike and Golden fell on the ground laughing. They were laughing so hard they couldn't even stand up. Foxy walked out of the room. He was very pissed. He only liked Chica as a friend. Even after the little kissing session he had that he had nothing to do with. He looked at the ground and smiled.

Golden and Mike were still laughing and making jokes. Then Mike heard noises. He looked at his watch. It was 6:03 AM.

"Oh, guys it's already six. I gotta go now. I'll see you all tomorrow. See you later.

Then Mike walked out of the Cove. We walked over to Mr. Fazbear and began talking to him.

Golden teleported to Foxy. He walked up beside his friend.

"You know we were just messing with you." He said.

"Yeah," replied Foxy.

"I'm gonna get some sleep I'll see you later," Golden said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." said Foxy.

Then Golden Freddy disappeared into thin air. Foxy needed to get some sleep himself so he went back to Pirate Cove to get some rest.

"Well, how was your third night Mike?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Oh, well yeah it was fine." He said, "Calm and quiet. Nothing much happened."

"Well that's good," Mr. Fazbear replied, "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Yeah," replied Mike. "I like it here."

**A/N**

**Well that's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 might not be out for a day or two. Because the first three I already had thought out. The 4th one will take a little time to think up and write so expect it on Monday night or Tuesday sometime. Well again I hope you enjoyed. See ye all later. Peace! :3**


	4. Peace Is Made

A/N

**Hey, what's up everyone. Well here's chapter 4. Its been a blast writing this story. Also, let me know if you want a sequel to this. If I get enough people say that they want another story. I'll galdly make it. Well, that's all I have to say. Here's the second to last chapter. Bye everyone! :3**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 11:36 PM]

Mike walked into the pizzeria. There were a few workers cleaning and painting the walls. One of the workers came over to Mike to talk to him.

"Are you the night guard here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mike replied,

"OK, I was just wondering," he said.

"Alright," said Mike.

The worker then went back to painting. Mike went to the office. He sat down and and set his stuff on the desk. Mike leaned back in his chair. He was extreamely tired, because he was messing around on his computer from when he got home from work till he had lunch. Then he finally went to sleep. Mike rubbed his eyes and yawned. He leaned forward and Foxy was there. It scared him a little bit.

"Damn, Foxy you almost gave me a heart attack," Mike said.

"Sorry about that Mike," replied Foxy.

"That's ok," Mike said.

"We need ta figure out how ta make Freddy and the gang believe people that come in at night are human," Foxy said.

"Wait! It's just not the night guards that want to kill!?" Mike said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, they'll stuff anyone in here after hours into ta suits backstage," replied Foxy.

"The workers," Mike said. Now really worried.

"Wait...What workers?" said Foxy.

"That doesn't matter we need to save them," Mike said, "If they really do stuff anyone in the building at night. There's about half a dozen workers who are stitting ducks waiting to die."

Foxy and Mike ran out of the office. To find Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica getting ready to attack them. The worker were done by now and had packed up their stuff. Mike told them to leave now. So they did. Then Foxy burst into a sprint and jumped at Bonnie. Tackling him into the wall. Foxy banged Bonnie's head into the wall hard. He laid there completely knocked-out. Chica ran at Foxy, but was stopped. Golden Freddy grabed her and stopped her. Then Mike hit her in the face with his bat. Then in the legs. Then Freddy noticed Golden Freddy.

"GOLDEN?" Freddy said surprised, "YOU"RE ALIVE?"

"Yes," he said still holding Chica, "I'm alive.

"But why are you helping Foxy and the endo?" Freddy said with anger in his voice.

"Freddy who's your best friend?" Golden asked.

"You, you're like a brother to me," Freddy said.

"Then listen to your brother. The endo is a human." Golden said.

"So Foxy's got you fooled by his lies too?" Freddy said, "Golden listen to your brother. The endo is not a human! Humans are never in here after hours."

"What about Mr. Fazbear?" Golden said, "He's a human."

"He's the owner, he may come in from time to time." Freddy said.

Then Chica headbutted Golden in the face. He fell back onto the ground holding his nose. Foxy tackled her to the ground. He punched her in the face once then stopped and said, "You're cute and all Chica, but sometimes you can be a bitch." As he punched her again. Bonnie had just regained conscience and he heard Foxy say that. "Well great that's the perfect thing to hear as I wake up," he thought to himself. Freddy jumped on Foxy's back and picked him up over his head. He threw Foxy across the room. Freddy was helping Chica up, but was slammed with a bat. He was knocked back a few feet. Mike ran at Freddy swinging his bat. Freddy put out his hand to stop him, but his hand was knocked out of the way by Mike. Then Mike slammed Freddy across the face with the bat. Freddy grabbed Mike by the shirt and lifted him up. Freddy grabbed the bat and snapped it in half. Freddy threw Mike across the room. Mike flew back and hit a wall. He fell down holding his head. Freddy then walked into the storage room. He came out with a spare Freddy head. Freddy started to walk toward Mike. Freddy picked Mike up in the air.

"Time to get back in your costume you little endoskeleton," Freddy said, "Have anything to say?"

"Nope," Mike said smerking.

Mike shoved a tazer against Freddys metal endoskeleton. Freddy shook violently then fell down on his knees. Mike fell to the ground. Holding his neck. Everyone looked at Mike. Golden was unconscience from getting head butted. Then Chica pushed Foxy back and Bonnie bear hugged him. Then Chica picked out a metal pipe from the stoarage room. She shoved it into Foxy's stomach. Foxy let out a cry of pain. He fell to his knees, holding his stomach.

"That's for not liking me," Chica said.

Chica walked over and picked up one of the broken bat pieces. She started hitting Foxy in the face with it.

"Chica, chill out," Bonnie said, "Foxy is our friend. We may not agree, but he's still our friend."

"He's not my friend," she said as she continued hitting him with the bat.

She stopped for a moment to rest her arm.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a wooden bat ta hurt me lass," Foxy said.

She got mad again and started hitting him again. Golden Freddy was starting to wake up again. He looked over to see Foxy getting beaten by Chica with Bonnie watching. He disappeared. Foxy had saw this smiled.

"What are you smiling about you stupid fox?" Chica asked angerly.

"Oh, nothing," Foxy said.

Then Golden appreared behind Chica and picked her up. "You're a bird and you can't fly? Golden said. "Well lets fix that." He threw her across the room. She landed by Mike. Then Golden teleported behind Bonnie and tripped him. Then stomped on his knee joint. Bonnie yelled out in pain. Golden went over to to help Foxy up. Bonnie jumped on Golden and knocked him down. Then Bonnie grabbed Golden's arm and pulled hard. Golden just teleported away before his arm could be ripped off. Golden teleported behind Bonnie and kicked him into a table. Foxy was actually really hurt by Chica and was just laying on the ground holding his head. He started to get up, but fell back down. He watched Bonnie and Golden throw each other into things for a minute until he could gather enough strength to get up. Then they all heard Chica say, "Foxy look who I got." She was holding Mike and the spare head in her hands. She was about to shove Mike's head inside of it. Then they all heard Freddy say "Chica no!" Then Freddy jumped on her and grabbed Mike from her.

"He really is a human," Freddy said, "Now everyone stop now!"

Bonnie, Foxy, Golden Freddy, and Chica all looked at him. Foxy just smiled.

"When I picked him up I knew he wasn't an endoskeleton," Freddy said, "He was definitely not made of metal."

Foxy got up and said, "I'm glad ye believe us now Freddy."

"I don't know why I wouldn't believe you let alone Golden. My best friend," Freddy said.

"So he really is a human?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes feel him," Freddy said. Does he feel like metal?"

"H-He doesn't...Wow I'm sorry for not believing you for all these years Foxy." Bonnie said.

"It's ok Bonnie," Foxy said.

Mike finally started to regain consciousness. He awoke to see he was surrounded animatronics.

"I must be dreaming," Mike said. Wondering why Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy weren't attacking him.

"No lad, ye not dreaming," Foxy said with a laugh.

"So you finally get them to believe?" Mike asked.

"Yes, finally," Foxy said.

"It's Mike right?" Freddy asked.

"Yep." Mike said back, "The one and only."

Mike, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Foxy talked for a while. Chica went and made some pizza. To celebrate their new friend. They were all sitting at a table then Mike looked at his watch.

"Oh, sorry guys I gotta go," Mike said, "My shifts over, but I'll be back tonight."

"By Mike!" they all said together.

Mike went to the office to collect his stuff. Mr. Fazbear showed up a few minutes later.

"Mike so how was your 4th day?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"It was good," Mike said, "Again nothing really happened, but I did make some new friends."

"I'm sure you did," Mr. Fazbear replied, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Mike,"

"Yep," Mike said, "Bye Mr. Fazbear."

**A/N**

**Hey well there's chapter 4. Chapter 5 will likely be the last chapter. Also, remember I'll probably make a sequel to this. With Mike and them all friends. Oh, and I almost forgot thanks for 1001 views on the story! It means a lot. Well, that's all. Until next time. Bye! **


	5. A New Home For The Fox

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of this story, but don't worry I have a sequel planned out and ready to be made. Like I said before it's been a blast writing this story. **

**I hope you all enjoy it. Well that's all. Until next time. Bye! :)**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 11:34 PM]

For the first time this week Mike was coming to work not worried about his life. He pulled up and got out of his car. He went inside and immediately found Mr. Fazbear. Mike needed to talk to him about a very important thing. After he talked to Mr. Fazbear it was already midnight. Mr. Fazbear said, "Good night," and then went to his car. Mike went to the office and set his stuff down. As soon as he sat down everyone jumped out and yelled, "surpirse!" Mike fell back out of his chair and looked up. All of his friends were with him.

"Hey everyone," Mike said with a laugh.

Freddy helped Mike up.

"Welcome to the Family Mike," Freddy said.

"What do you mean?" Mike said.

"Well your our friend now, so you're a part of the Family," Bonnie interrupted.

"Oh, I thought you meant, I was gonna get shoved into a suit," Mike said with a laugh, "Literly join the family.

"Wanna try lad?" Foxy asked.

"Hell no," Mike responded.

They all laughed.

"Everyone come here," Freddy said.

Everyone followed Freddy to the main room. He had up balloons and decorations and there was a big banner that said "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY MIKE!" on it. They all looked around the room.

"Wow Freddy ye really decorated this place," Foxy said.

"Thanks Foxy," Freddy replied.

Chica asked, "If anyone wanted to help her make some pizza?" Bonnie immediately replied with a "Yes" and when with Chica to help her. He was proud of himself. Foxy, Mike, Freddy and Golden sat down and talked for a while. Almost, 15 minutes later Chica came back with Bonnie with two big pizzas. They all sat down and ate the all the pizza. Then Freddy remember seeing a sign for a new pizzeria opening a few blocks away. He decided to tell the others.

"Everyone, did you know there will be a new pizzaeria opening a few blocks away in a few months?"

"Really?" Foxy replied.

"Yeah," Freddy said, "I've heard stuff about it. Like how its new and how they have a "better setup." Freddy said.

"Well that might not be good," Chica said a little worried, "It could put us out of business."

"Maybe," Freddy said, "But it doesn't open for a while so don't worry."

They all went back to eatting their pizza and continued talking. Then Mike asked if everyone could come with him. Everyone except Foxy. So they all followed Mike to the office. Mike looked at the cameras to make sure Foxy was still in the main room. Mike looked then set down the tablet.

"Ok, everyone," Mike said, "I was thinking and what if we got Foxy reopened? To thank him."

"That's not a bad idea Mike, but Mr. Fazbear would never allow it," Freddy said.

"Yes he would," Mike said.

"Why would he," Bonnie asked, "Foxy bit someone's face off. I watched it happen."

"Yes, but Foxy has redeemed himself," Mike said, "Atleast that's what Mr. Fazbear said.

"Wait you already talked to him?" Freddy asked.

"Yes and he already said yes." Mike said, "He's gonna reopen Foxy's stage." 

"He'll be so happy," Chica said.

"Yeah he will," Golden said.

"Just don't tell Foxy. He's gonna work on it over the weekend. Then show Foxy next week." Mike said, "I can't wait to see the look on his face.

They all went back to the main room. Foxy was sitting there waiting.

"What took ye so long?" Foxy asked.

"Oh, we were just talking," Mike said, "About stuff."

"Alright lad," Foxy said.

They all joined him at the table. They ate pizza until Mike's shift was over. Mike looked at his watch it was 5:54 AM.

"Hey everyone. I'll see you tomorrow." Mike said, "Bye"

"Bye," They all said together.

Mike gathered his things and headed for the door. Mr. Fazbear was just pulling up to the pizzeria. He got out of his car to speak with Mike.

"So, you'll be building it over the weekend?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Mr. Fazbear replied, "It will be done by Monday.

"Alright sir," Mike said, "I'll see you later."

"Ok Mike," Mr. Fazbear replied as he walked out the door.

[A dew days later - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 11:15 PM]

Mike was driving up to the pizzeria as usual. He got out of his car and walked through doors like anyother time. Mike looked at the new Pirate Cove. It had a new curtain and a new stage. The Foxy's pirateship was painted and there were new lights for the stage. Mike looked on and smiled. Mr. Fazbear was in the office on the phone. So Mike waited outside. A few minutes later Mr. Fazbear came out.

"Well Mike its done," Mr. Fazbear said, "The whole stage redone and to think this was all your idea."

"Yeah, it seemed like a good reward for Foxy," Mike said.

"We're going to turn him back on soon," Mr. Fazbear explained, "We're just waiting for the mechanic."

"Alright sir," Mike said, "I'll be in the security office if you need me."

Mike walked off to the office. He sat down in his chair and took a sip of his drink. He looked around on the cameras a bit to pass the time. About 12:15 Mr. Fazbear told Mike to come here.

So Mike got up and went to see what Mr. Fazbear wanted.

"Do you need me sir?" Mike asked.

"No, but we're about to turn Foxy back on." Mr. Fazbear said.

By now Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Golden had come over to see Foxy turned back on.

"He's gonna be real happy isn't he Mr. Fazbear," Freddy said.

"Yes, indeed," Mr. Fazbear replied.

The mechanic came over with Foxy's energy sorce and put it in his chest. Foxy's eyes slowly lit up. He blinked a few times then stood up. He looked around to see all his friends and Mr. Fazbear standing next to him. "Why's everyone here?" Foxy asked.

" Oh no reason," Mr. Fazbear said,"Foxy look behind you,"

Foxy turned around and his eye widened. He took a step toward his cove. Foxy turned around to all his friends and said, "Really?"

"Yep," Mike said back.

"Ye know ye guys really didn't have ta do all this," Foxy said.

"But we did," Mr. Fazbear said, "And it was all Mike's idea."

Foxy climbed up on the stage. He looked at his pirateship. It was completely rebuild and repainted.

"Thank ye all and especially ye Mike," Foxy said, "Ye a true friend."

Foxy climbed up on his ship. He walked around looking at everything. It was all repainted and redone. They decided to give Foxy some alone time. So they all went their separate ways. After a few hours Foxy rejoined the world aftet he took a nap in his favorite hammock. He found them eatting pizza. Mr. Fazbear had gone home by now so Mike was in the security office looking at the cameras. So Foxy decided to have some fun. Mike looked at Pirate's Cove to see if Foxy was there, but the curtains we're open and Foxy was gone. He then looked at the hall camera to see Foxy running down the hall. Foxy leaned in and scared Mike.

"Damnit Foxy," Mike said laughing, "Stop your gonna give me a heart attack."

"Sorry lad," Foxy said, "But ye was an open target and I wanted ta have me some fun."

Then Bonnie came to the office to see if Mike wanted some pizza. Mike said, "Yes," and so did Foxy. They all went to the dining room to eat with the rest of them. After a while Mike looked at his watch. It was 6:02 AM.

"Hey, I gotta go, so see ya tonight," Mike said.

Mike got up and collected his stuff. He talked to Mr. Fazbear for a few minutes. Mike walked out of the doors knowing every night working here was something to look forward to.

**A/N**

**Well there it is the last chapter. It has been an time writing this for you all and I hope you enjoyed it. I might make a longer story a few day/weeks after this one. So until then. Thank you so much and this is just the beginning. There will be more stories in the weeks to come. Well thats all so Mary Christmas and a Happy New Year. Bye! :D**


End file.
